Titik Temu
by Lluvia Pluviophile
Summary: Salah satu kesalahan seorang Akabane Karma adalah, meremehkan pertemuannya dengan gadis bermarga Okuda.
1. Chapter 1 : Karma dan Nona Nostalgia

Titik Temu

Lluvia Pluviophile

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Warning:

Segala macam kekurangan ada disini, karena kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan

.

Pair : KaruMana

.

I've warned you, 'kay?

Enjoy the story ^^

.

.

.

Salah satu kesalahan seorang Akabane Karma adalah, meremehkan pertemuannya dengan gadis bermarga Okuda.

* * *

**Karma PoV**

_Waktu itu_ aku hanya sedang cuti kerja untuk kembali datang ke kampung halaman atas permintaan ibuku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku berkunjung ke Kunugi, sampai-sampai aku dibuat takjub dengan hasil pembangunan di kota kecil ini. Memang sudah kukatakan bahwa kota ini kecil, jarak stasiun dan pusat kota tak seberapa jauh. Karena kau hanya cukup menghabiskan 15 menit saja untuk sampai ke Hotel Kunugi naik bis satu jalur.

"_Kenapa?"_ tanya si rambut biru di sambungan telepon.

Yahh aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku memang lebih senang menginap di hotel yang notabenenya berhadapan dengan bekas bangunan sekolah Kunugigaoka. Sebut saja aku melankolis karena aku sedang rindu dengan kenangan masa laluku itu.

"_Sialan kau lembek sekali."_ sambung suara lain yang dapat kupastikan si bangsat Terasaka. Mereka berdua memang tinggal satu kontrakan di flat murah sekitar Tokyo, semenjak kuliah di universitas yang sama sampai salah satunya lulus jadi guru magang. Menghemat pengeluaran katanya.

"Kurasa jadi asisten dosen belum cukup untuk membuat mulutmu terpelajar eh?" terdengar sumpah serapah diujung sana sedang aku tersenyum miring saat melewati dua karyawan hotel yang membukakanku pintu lobi depan.

"Diamlah kau Terabaka-" dengan gerakan cepat aku mengeluarkan ponsel sebelum ku serahkan di bagian reservasi hotel "-mulutmu bisa merusak kepolosan Nagisa-ku, haha."

"_Seperti kau tidak pernah menodai kesuciannya saja," _lalu terdengar ribut-ribut lagi.

"_Cepatlah menikah Karma, aku jenuh dikatai homo denganmu lagi."_ Bisa ku bayangkan dia dengan lelahnya memijit pangkal hidungnya dan berpura-pura tuli dengan tudingan _seme-uke_ Terasaka.

"Haha kau saja sana cepat lamar Kaede, aku sih nggak masalah mau dikatai homo," sudah kelewat biasa, mulut orang memang ditakdirkan gemar julid, aku lebih memilih tak ambil pusing.

"_Kuharap kau menemukan hidayah disana, Karma. Jaa."_ sambungan ditutup, aku menerima kunci kamarku.

Resepsionis berpesan akan ada badai salju nanti malam. Kulempar gestur tak keberatan , aku memang sedang niat hibernasi malam ini. Saat itulah dengan cepat aku berbalik hendak bertolak menuju kehangatan ranjang hotel. Tapi entah, ada sesuatu yang menubrukku hingga barang-barangnya berjatuhan di antara kakiku.

"A-ah maafkan saya," sesosok gadis itu berojigi sangat dalam lalu cepat-cepat berjongkok memunguti barangnya yang berhamburan.

Suasana mendadak senyap secara dramatis dan di situlah aku, berdiri secara kaku seperti orang bodoh yang kurang belajar etika. Ada sesuatu yang tidak asing dari manusia mungil berkepang satu ini yang membuatku merasa sedikit bingung dengan perasaan nostalgia di penginderaanku. Punggungnya familiar dan begitu dikenali oleh mataku.

"Okuda … san?" aku memanggilnya secara kurang ajar, tanpa menghiraukan kesibukannya memasukkan kembali buah-buah apel ke dalam kantung belanja.

Yang kutahu gadis itu seharusnya tidak sedang berada di Jepang, apalagi di kota kecil seperti ini. Dari berita yang kucuri dengar lewat obrolan Kaede dan Nagisa saat mereka berkencan–seharusnya begitu kalau saja tanpa aku yang harus dihitung, Okuda Manami sedang magang di MIT.

Tapi keraguanku itu segera terhapuskan saat mata ametisnya balik menatapku lewat kacamata minusnya.

"Karma-kun?"

Tidak kusangka, takdir membawaku bertemu kembali dengan sosok ini. Bahkan dalam tujuh-atau delapan tahun lamanya kami berpisah tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun bayangan dan keinginan untukku berjumpa dengan dia.

Ambisi memang telah mengambil sebagian besar kesadaranku semenjak Koro-sensei meninggal. Kurasa mungkin ini sudah waktunya untuk kami saling menyapa.

Tidak ada degup jantung yang berlebihan kurasa, terlampau normal. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan ketidaksengajaan ini.

Yah, kurasa memang sudah tidak ada perasaan yang tertinggal sama sekali untuknya.

Meski memang kuakui sedikit rasa lega dan bahagia sedang mencampuri pikiranku, tapi itu bukan akibat aku bertemu kembali dengan sosok cinta monyetku saat SMP ini. Ini, lebih terasa seperti berjumpa dengan kawan lama.

Ya … kurasa memang begitu.

_Pikirku waktu itu._

TBC

* * *

Hanya multichap pendek.

Dari aku yang sedang rindu-rindunya dengan fandom ini

KarManami Banzai


	2. Chapter 2 : Manami dan Tuan Nostalgia

"Okuda … san?" aku memanggilnya secara kurang ajar, tanpa menghiraukan kesibukannya memasukkan kembali buah-buah apel ke dalam kantung belanja.

Setahuku gadis itu seharusnya tidak sedang berada di Jepang, apalagi di kota kecil seperti ini. Dari berita yang kucuri dengar lewat obrolan Kaede dan Nagisa saat mereka berkencan—seharusnya begitu kalau saja tanpa aku yang harus dihitung, Okuda Manami sedang magang di MIT. Tapi keraguanku itu segera terhapuskan saat mata ametisnya balik menatapku dibalik kaca minusnya.

Titik Temu

Lluvia Pluviophile

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Warning:

Segala macam kekurangan ada disini, karena kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan

Pair : KaruMana

I've warned you, 'kay?

Enjoy the story ^^

* * *

**Manami PoV**

"Karma-kun?" kulihat senyum samar pada wajahnya yang tampak dewasa.

Aku mendadak bangkit karena terdorong oleh naluri, tanpa memikirkan tindakanku yang terlalu gegabah membuat kantung belanja berbahan dasar kertas di dekapanku memuntahkan kembali sebagian isinya yang sempat terjatuh tadi.

"Kyaaa!"

Agaknya aku memekik terlalu keras. Sampai-sampai resepsionis yang sedang berjaga tak jauh dari sini ikut kaget dibuatnya. Terlalu malu rasanya jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini.

Lucu sekali. Aku sampai ceroboh menjatuhkan belanjaan sampai dua kali. Sesuatu jatuh merosot lagi saat aku membungkuk hendak meraih sebuah apel. Ah, yang ketiga … itu bungkusan pembalut … _oh harga diriku turut jatuh tercecer juga rupanya_.

"Jangan menggumam yang aneh-aneh." Ada suara pfft yang menyertainya.

Malu sekali! Padahal aku sangat yakin tadi cuma bergumam di dalam pikiran. Sambil menunduk aku berpura-pura sibuk memunguti apel-apel di lantai, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari teman lama yang baru saja menertawakanku.

Lelaki itu berjongkok, ikut membantuku memungut apel, kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Kau masih sama kikuknya seperti terakhir yang kuingat, Okuda-san," katanya sambil menggulirkan sebuah apel untuk kumasukkan dalam kantung.

Aku menerimanya sambil menahan malu, "Kurasa memang begitulah diriku, hehe."

"Hahaha memang begitulah dirimu, tak usah malu."

Setelah semua beres dan aku selesai berterimakasih, aku meminta maaf karena mengganggu waktunya dengan kejadian yang tidak perlu. Karma hanya menjawab "Santai saja."

Kami baru saja mengobrol sebentar sebelum aku sadar keperluanku di bagian reservasi. Anak mataku melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di lobi hotel. Sudah pukul 4 lebih seperempat, matahari akan segera tergelincir dan badai akan datang. Aku berkata padanya hendak permisi sebentar, pria itu mempersilahkanku pergi dan tak keberatan menunggu. Segera kuhampiri meja admin hotel, meminta bantuan teknisi karena pemanas ruangan kamar milikku rusak secara ajaib menjelang badai begini.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Dan sayangnya aku harus menunggu dua jam lagi sampai pemanas ruanganku berfungsi kembali.

"Okuda-san," aku menengok pada sosok pemuda jangkung yang berjalan mendekat.

"Kau bisa menunggu teknisi itu di kamarku kalau kau mau."

Sedikit menimbang-nimbang tapi kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Aku memang sedang ingin ngobrol dengan mantan teman sekelasku ini.

Kuletakkan atensiku pada sepasang mata tembaga itu, mencoba menjawabnya dengan menggembungkan pipi dan dua kali kedipan mata, siapa tahu Karma akan mengerti.

Sebentar saja kemudian dia tersenyum

"Baguslah, ayo." katanya dan merebut kantung yang aku dekap sebelum bertolak memunggungiku.

Sejenak tertegun, tak ku sangka pria itu masih mengenali kode kecil milik kami yang sudah lama tertimbun ratusan purnama yang terlewat.

_Semua berawal dari kejadian hari valentine di semester pertama kelas 3E, saat itu secara ajaib Karma meminta bantuan membuatkan cokelat valentine. Baru saja aku terkejut karena senang tapi botol kaca di genggaman pemuda itu seketika menerbitkan kerutan di wajahku. Dilain pihak Karma tahu aku pasti tidak akan senang dengan rencananya kali ini, tapi ia tidak bisa menyerah. Oleh karenanya ia kemudian melancarkan jurus memohonnya yang imut sekali di mataku. Pipi gembung dan kedipan matanya itu benar-benar membuat benteng penolakanku luluh. Aku dipaksa untuk tidak bisa menolak._

"Ugh … manipulatif sekali," Aku sedikit meringis saat mengingatnya.

Semenjak saat itu, kode kecil itu menjadi senjata Karma memenangkan penolakanku. Dan entah mengapa semakin sering dia melancarkannya justru membuatku semakin tidak bisa menolak.

Kulihat punggung tinggi Karma di depanku, lalu tersenyum.

Tidak kusangka, bertemu dengan teman lama bisa semenyenangkan ini.

TBC

* * *

Sepertinya saya ndak cocok sama fanfic multichap wkwkwk

Terimakasih untuk Iiaaraini, Aray Pangestu, NolNol, Guest, Gomizia dan Kucing Antariksa yang berbaik hati meninggalkan review.

And all of you who've been reading till this very end. Sehat-selalu yaa ...

KarManami Banzai


End file.
